1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an asynchronous type multichannel signal processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to such multichannel signal processing system including a transmitter and a receiver, wherein transmission data converted into a combination of frequency signals is transmitted from the transmitter and the received data is reproduced by discriminating such frequency signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of multichannel signal processing systems have been conventionally proposed and put into practical use. Such a system of interest to the present invention is adapted such that transmission data is converted into a combination of a plurality of frequency signals and is transmitted and such combination of the frequency signals is discriminated on the part of a receiver, whereby received data is reproduced and an output is obtained in a designated output channel based on the control data included in the received data and a designated output processing operation is performed. By properly changing such combination of the frequency signals, the transmission data can be changed and accordingly a number of output channels can be controlled or a number of kinds of output processing operations can be performed.
With such conventional multichannel signal processing system, it is difficult to make transmission synchronization in a transmitter and reception synchronization in a receiver completely consistent with each other and accordingly it could happen that the received data is incorrectly reproduced in association with such deviation of timing. As a result, the address data and the control data included in the reproduced received data became erroneous, thus causing a malfunction. If such multichannel signal processing system is employed in a remote control system, for example, such malfunctions need be reduced as much as possible. The reason is that such malfunctions could cause a serious accident.